My Choice?
by Pricilla Harkness
Summary: Caroline Harper hates her job. She is a secret agent for Torchwood, and a trained assassin. Her next target, the Doctor. Starts in Aliens of London. OC/Jack Rose/10


**Hello there! So, I've started reading and watching Doctor Who and Torchwood, so I decided to try writing it. Sorry for not updating in a while, but I was at a camp with no electronics of air-conditioning. :( Oh, well, I'm back now, so I will try to update and post more often.**

**Disclaimer: The #1 thing on my Christmas and birthday list is the rights to Doctor Who and Torchwood. *Hint, hint***

"_14-2, are you there?" _came the voice over my watch com.

"I'm here."

"_There is a man you need to take out for us."_

"Surprise, surprise. What'd he do?"

"_He is dangerous to us. He is the reason that aliens are always coming to earth."_

"Any other details on him?"

"_The files are being sent right now."_

"Great. Thanks, Lisa. Say hi to Ianto for me. Oh, and when he asks, say yes."

"_Will do."_

Then, the file appeared in the passenger seat in my car.

Hi. My name is Caroline Harper, and I'm Torchwood's assassin and spy. My job is to take out anybody for Torchwood. I'm 19 years old. This is my story.

I stopped the car once I got to the hospital. I saw Owen looking around for me. I honked the horn three times for him. He walked over and got in, moving the file into my lap. I put it in his lap.

"Who is it this time?"

"A man called the Doctor."

" Great. Lets go to the pub tonight. I reckon you need a drink."

"Owen, exams are coming up, Madame Poisson doesn't like us drinking, I have to work, and you will at least snog me if I get even a little bit drunk. So, NO."

"So you need to relax, screw you dance teacher, and you need to relax."

"What about my last reason?"

"No way of denying it. You know me too well, sis!"

"Then go get hammered by yourself."

"Awwwww. Don't be like that. I'll keep you from drinking too much."

"Promise?"

"To God."

"Fine. Drinks after dinner. Your treat."

"Great. Hey!" He replied, realizing what I'd done. I chuckled and pulled into the parking garage. I was given the penthouse of an apartment building by all the agencies I work for. When Owen was booted out of the house by Mum and Dad, I got permission for him to move in with me and know about my life. He helps with excuses for school and things, as well as helps keep my secret safe from undesirables.

~next day~

"Owen, I'm going to London, the Doctor's headed there."

"OK. Just so you know, you're sick with the flu."

~In London, doctor and rose's rooftop discussion~

"I'm 900 years old."

"If I missed a year of my life, how old does that make me?"

"I don't know, but what's really stumping me is why we are a year late. When we were in the vortex, it was set for the right time, I know it was, so how are we a year late?"

"That's a good question, do you want the answer?" I asked, cocking my gun and aiming it at his head.

They both slowly turned around to face me.

"Who are you?"

"Your assassin."

"What's going on? Doctor, what's going on?"

"Rose, run." She ran to the door to find it locked.

"Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't try that if I were you."

"Why do you want to kill me?"

"Oh, I don't, but I don't have a choice, orders are orders."

"You always have a choice. It is always your choice."

"My...choice?"

"Yes."

"_14-2, you done yet?"_ Lisa's voice came over my com set.

"Remember, it's your choice."

"_Are you done yet, respond, 14-2."_

Tears were coming out of my eyes. I looked at the gun in my hand and dropped it.

"Yeah I'm done. No need of anything, the body disappeared. I'm gonna spend some time out, OK, Lisa?

"_Fine." _

I turned off my com.

"You were right, I do have a choice, thank you. You need to get out now or..." I trailed off as the giant spaceship flew overhead and landed in the Thames after hitting Big Ben. "Great."

The three of us ran as close as we could to where it had landed. When they started heading back, I went in the other direction.

"Hey! You! Come on! You're not getting' rid of us that easy!"

I quickly caught up with them.

~The next day, After the missile hits~

The Doctor, Rose, and I talked about Harriet Jones and me joining them as we made our way back to Rose's flat.

"So, Caroline, do you have any family?"

"Yeah, but they can't know that I'm alive, it would endanger them. No one can know that I'm alive. Otherwise, I'll be dragged back to all the agencies I work for, and that would be bad."

"So you'll never get to see them again?"

"Unfortunately."


End file.
